


Two Dorks, One Game

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gaming together, adrienette fluff, and just a whole bunch of general fluff, and two adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: Adrien invites Marinette over to play video games with him one afternoon





	Two Dorks, One Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Leviaana (on tumblr) because it was their birthday yesterday! I thought I may as well post it here as well so here it is :)

“Hey, Marinette!”

Marinette slammed her locker shut with a startled shriek and whirled around to face Adrien, who was rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, did I scare you?” When she shook her head, his smile spread into an eager grin. “I just wanted to ask if you had gotten the chance to try to out the new Mecha Strike yet?”

At the mention of the game, Marinette lit up. “Not yet. I was hoping to try it out this afternoon.”

Adrien bounced on his toes. “Well, I have the afternoon free today, would you maybe like to come over and play?” He asked hopefully.

Marinette felt her face flush despite her best efforts to keep it down. “Uh sure! I- I’d love to!” She fumbled at the strap of her bag for a moment before slinging it over her shoulder and offering him a bright grin.

“Great!” He exclaimed, practically twirling out of the room.

Giggling, she followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her with a gallant bow. When Gorilla raised an eyebrow at the extra person, Adrien shot him an innocent smile. “We have to work on a project together.”

The Gorilla seemed to accept that and drove off without another word. As soon as they arrived at his house, Adrien grabbed her hand and they raced up to his room as fast as they could to avoid accidentally being seen by Natalie or his father. It wasn’t until he had closed the door and was about to put his bag down that he realised he was still holding Marinette’s hand. His cheeks went warm, and he dropped her hand with a quiet, “sorry.”

“It’s ok!” She squeaked out, her own face going red, as Adrien turned to grab the controllers. He passed one to her, pulled up another chair to his desk, and they started their game.

* * *

It wasn’t until the sun was starting to set that they realised she should probably head off. “Sorry for keeping you so long.” He said once her final victory dance had died down. As he had expected, Marinette had won every one of their games, but the adorable excited wriggle she did after each one more than made up for that loss. 

She beamed up at him. “It’s ok! I had heaps of fun today.”

He smiled back at her. “Me too.” He agreed, then his grin turned cheeky. “We must do it again sometime, but next time I’ll win for sure. You won’t even see it coming.”

“Not a chance, Agreste.” She scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Adrien laughed. Then he took her hand again, oblivious to the tinge of red that stole across her cheeks. “Thanks for coming, Marinette.” He said softly. “I don’t really have anyone else to play Mecha Strike with, so it was really nice to have you here.”

Marinette stared up at him for a moment. “Well, uh- anytime you’re free and want to play, just call me.” She offered and he smiled, squeezing her hand quickly before letting go.

“Thanks, Marinette.”

With that, Adrien led her down to the front door and, after making sure she’d be ok to walk home, stood at the doorway, waving goodbye to her, feeling better than he had all week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ♡♡♡


End file.
